Ball bearing assemblies typically comprise inner and outer races each formed with an opposed annular raceway within which ball elements are located for relative rolling movement. Annular sealing discs are fixed between the inner and outer races on opposite axial sides thereof for defining an internal annular compartment within which the balls are disposed and within which lubricant is confined. It is desirable that such bearing assemblies have long service life since failure of the bearing commonly necessitates the costly disassemble and repair of the machinery or device with which the bearing is used. Prolonged usage of such bearings, nevertheless, often results in bearing failure. While reasons are not completely understood, the inability to maintain the relative moving bearing parts in an adequately lubricated condition, resulting in overheating and mechanical deformation and damage, often is believed to be the cause of failure. Hence, the need has existed for ball and like roller bearing assemblies with improved service life.